


speak now or forever hold your peace

by shizuoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, iwas rlly gay, just a little bit tho, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘this person just fell asleep on me in the subway but they’re cute so whatever’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	speak now or forever hold your peace

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was 2 other completely different fics until i deleted both and threw this together at 12 am
> 
> au idea taken from [here](http://witty5sosurl.tumblr.com/post/110577301867/in-case-youre-ever-in-a-writing-shlump)

Iwaizumi was just drifting off himself when suddenly he feels something on his shoulder.

Looking beside him in shock, he feels his shoulders relax when he sees a man fast asleep on him. He's about to shake him off, but then he stops, and takes in the man's appearance.

He's dressed in casual but nice clothes, and has a bag sitting in his lap. The man's bag is slightly opened and Iwaizumi can see astrology books peeking out from inside. The bag is labeled with the name of the local university, and Iwaizumi wonders if he's a college student. The man looks roughly the same age as Iwaizumi, if not just slightly younger.

His hair is absolutely wonderful, and Iwaizumi is tempted to reach out and see if it's as soft as it looks. It looks fluffy and nice and done up well, for someone who's awake at—Iwaizumi checks his watch—7 in the morning. 

His face is beyond words. His lips are smooth and pink, parted to let slow, even breaths out. His cheeks are slightly pink, most likely from the growing cold outside, and his eyelashes are long and pretty. His eyes are shut gently and Iwaizumi can't help but wonder what color they are underneath the eyelids.

He swallows, realizing that the man is just all-around _beautiful_ , and forces his head away. Out of the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi can see the woman sitting across from him giving him a weird stare, so he just tried to pretend that he _hadn't_ been ogling some random stranger's face for the past few minutes.

(Except the random stranger was really, _really_ cute.)

Iwaizumi didn't bother to move him. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to.

The subway rode in silence for some time, the man slumped on Iwaizumi shifting to move closer to him every so often. Iwaizumi just ignores it, opening his phone and deciding to reply to a few text messages while he waits. When he checks his watch again, he sees about 10 minutes has passed. The man on him has no signs of waking up, and Iwaizumi stupidly finds himself worrying if he missed his stop already. 

But when the speaker turns on and they announce the next stop, the man stirs from the loud noise. He shifts, groaning against Iwaizumi's shoulder, and then leans up. When he meets Iwaizumi's eyes and realization dawns on him, his face flushes lightly into an adorable shade of pink, his ears the darkest.

"Uh, hey," he says, and wow is his voice beautiful too, "sorry, I... I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." He rubs the back of his neck, sitting up, and shyly averts his gaze. "You could've just shrugged me off, y'know."

Iwaizumi shrugs and shakes his head. "I didn't mind."

The man only blushes deeper—slight, but noticeable. He smiles at Iwaizumi; not a full-on grin but a smile nonetheless. "I'm Oikawa Tooru," he says.

"Iwaizumi Hajime," he says back, and then nudges his head towards the bag in Oikawa's lap. "Are you a student there?"

Oikawa glances down, as if he's forgotten about the fact that he's holding a bag, and then makes a sound of realization. "Ah! Yes, I am," he replies cheerfully, and the aura he gives off makes Iwaizumi narrow his eyes. "Do you play a sport?"

The sudden question makes him confused, and he raises an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah? Why?"

Oikawa's face breaks into pink and he stammers. "U-um, well, no reason. You just... _look_ like an athlete." He gestures to his body, but it looks like he's motioning to his arms most of all. 

Iwaizumi glances down at himself, but decides not to linger on it. "Yeah, I play volleyball. Not professionally, just a hobby, really."

Oikawa's eyes sparkle. "I play volleyball too!!" he exclaims excitedly, grabbing Iwaizumi's bicep all of a sudden. "I'm on the college team. I'm a setter."

Raising an eyebrow, Iwaizumi looks Oikawa up and down. He seems tall, with nice-looking legs that would be perfect for jumping and arms that are wonderful for tossing. His fingers are long and thin and his manicured nails are painted a pretty shade of pink (that glimmered in the light). When Iwaizumi takes a look at his face, he realizes that his eyes are brown—and they're _magnificent_. Oikawa looks like he's wearing mascara and he probably _is_ , and it looks _fantastic_ on him.

Then Iwaizumi realizes that Oikawa is waiting for him to reply, so he forces himself to stop ogling at his face and answer, "Oh, uh, I was the ace in high school."

"Oooh," Oikawa croons, leaning in closer, and if Iwaizumi isn't mistaken his voice takes on a flirtatious undertone. "So, Iwa-chan—"

"What?"

"—your name is too long for me to say, so I'm giving you a nickname!" Oikawa quickly says. "I give all my friends nicknames, so we're closer!"

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, and then furrows both. "Don't call me Iwa-chan; it's stupid."

"So, Iwa-chan," Oikawa continues, "what is someone as _handsome_ as you doing here on this stuffy subway?"

"I could ask the same," Iwaizumi says, and then he freezes because _oh god he wasn't supposed to say that out loud_. He turns over towards Oikawa with wide eyes, and the other is sporting the expression as him for a few moments, until it smooths out and he smiles.

"You think I'm handsome?" Oikawa asks, and he sounds oddly pleased, but somewhat pompous. Like a king.

Iwaizumi folds his arms across his chest. "Yeah." He doesn't say anything more.

Oikawa opens his mouth and hesitated, but before he could say anything, the subway announces the next stop. Oikawa visibly deflates, and Iwaizumi figures this must be his stop. He glances at Iwaizumi, opens his mouth, and then shuts it. But then he starts to say something, and Iwaizumi meets him halfway through.

"Can I have your phone number?" they ask at the same time, and then lean back in shock. A few other people are staring at them oddly, but it's the subway, and weird shit happens there all the time.

Oikawa quickly recovers, and looks down, chuckling softly. He takes out his phone and hands it to Iwaizumi. "Put your number in there," he says softly, almost like it's an order. 

Immediately, Iwaizumi does, and doesn't even think about it. Once he hands Oikawa's phone back to him, his phone chirps with a new message.

 

>> _thanks for letting me sleep on you, iwa-chan! ;)_

 

Iwaizumi looks up at Oikawa with a deadpanned expression, and the other just laughs. His laugh is fucking _perfect_ too, ugh. Then the subway stops, and people begin to get off. Oikawa stands, picks up his bag, and turns towards Iwaizumi.

"You'll let me sleep on you again tomorrow, right?" he asks playfully.

"Anytime," Iwaizumi replies, but he knows he's being serious.

He's sure Oikawa knows too. Oikawa walks back, waves over his shoulder, and then he's gone.

Iwaizumi slumps against the seat, groaning into his hands. He pulls back his sleeve, glares at the watch, and curses everything and everyone.

It's 7:34. He's late.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://saltyiwaizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
